Unforgotten Flash-Back
by Iris Gangner
Summary: Lorseque vous avez vécu une vie comme la mienne, vous pouvez pensé que plus rien ne pourrait vous étonnez. C'est exactement ce que je pensais avant de vivre au XXIe siècle à Londres.


**Prologue**

**Musique de chapitre :**_**Bella's Reborn**_**de Carter Burwell**

Mon coeur est mort et le son de ses battements me manque. Ma peau est aussi pâle que la neige dans laquelle je me suis transformer. Je ne me souviens plus de mon créateur. Néanmoins, il me semble qu'il faisait partit de mes proches au IXXe siècle. Je ne souviens pas d'eux non-plus. Ils sont sûrement déjà tous morts maintenant. Je me souviens simplement m'être réveiller en pleine montagne allongée paresseusement dans la neige.

Flash-Back n°1

"J'ais la gorge sèche. Je me relève m'appuis sur mes coudes avec une rapidié inhumaine. J'inspire bruyamment d'étonnement, mais cette respiration me parut inutile. Je me mit a respirer lentement, toujours avec ce même sentiment. Mais yeux s'ouvrirent de peur. Je n'avait plus besoin de respirer. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir du sang tacher la neige. Automatiquement, ma gorge devint soudain encore plus sèche qu'avant, comme si je n'avait pas bu depuis 3 jours. Toujours aussi rapidement je me précipitai sur l'une des taches de sang et me mit à la lècher vigoureusement, comme un affamé lècherait un plat. Plus je lèchai la neige glaçée, plus j'avais une sorte de soif mélangé à une faim particulièrement ardue. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'eu tellement lècher cette tâche qu'il ne restait plus une goutte de sang. Je m'attaquai donc à une autre. J'étais devenue un animal. Lorsque que la neige fut redevenue blanche, et ayant toujours faim, je me relevais. Un vent fort souleva mes cheveux, et, étant pourtant vétu de simple robe violette et blanche, je n'eu pas froid. Je sentis une odeur délicieuse, comparable à aucne autre me vint au narine. Je me dirigeait rapidement mais péniblement ( A cause de ma robe! ) vers elle. Une voiture passait sur la route voisine. Je me mit sur son passage et le coche qui fut étonner de me voir arrêta son attelage.

Le cocher : Vous allez bien?

Des gens *descendants de la carriole* : N'avez-vous pas froid Miss?

Mon corps ne m'écoutait plus, et sans prendre la peine de répondre à leur question, je leur souris sadiquement avant de me diriger vers le cocher, qui était d'ailleurs descendus. Je put maintenant apercevoir son visage : il était jeune mais semblait plus vieux que moi ( Qui venait d'avoir seize ans à cette époque. ). Je lui attrapai doucement la nuque avant d'enfoncer violemment mes crocs à l'intérieure. Il pouça un cris alors que je le vidait de son liquide. Quand j'eu terminé et le jetait au sol, je me tournait vers les passager de la voiture qui courait dans le sens inverse, sûrement éffrayés de mon acte abominable. Étrangement, cette scène me fit énormément sourire..."

Ce jour là, j'ai commis mes premiers meurtre.

Mais maintenant plus de meurtre, je veux devenir honnête, ayant passé les siècle derniers à commêtre d'énormes bêtises. Je reviens dans ma ville natale, Londres, car j'ai beaucoup voyager durant mon épopé. Si j'y revient c'est également pour retrouver mon créateur, car je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. La connexion qui à été établit entre lui et moi lorsqu'il m'a transformé me permettra de le retrouver; un peu comme un mouchard. Et c'est cette connexion qui m'envoi donc à Londres. Je le connaître pour en apprendre un peu plus sur mon passé que mes faibles souvenir. Mon père, ma mère,... C'est comme si j'était orpheline et abandonnée et rien que cette idée me donne envie de pleuré. Me je dois être forte.

Je suis, mais je crois que vous l'avez tous compris, je suis un **_vampire_**.

Voici le prologue, et j'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé. C'est un avant goût de la fiction. Je me suis inspiré de _Twilight_, de _Vampire Diaries_ et des décor _Miss Charity_ pour m'inspiré. Dans tous les cas, j'espere que vous avez aimé. Les chapitre seront plus longs et plus drôles. Je ne sais pas encore quand je mettrais le premier.

Kiss, kiss.

Genesis


End file.
